Cupid
by Masked Dragon
Summary: Urd has to grant the wish of a young man. He makes a wish to become a god. Ends up with the job of Cupid. Hilarity ensues.
1. Book of Flame Part 1 Wish

First off this is my first fanfic EVER, so please review. If you don't the grotesque mask of the dragon will haunt your dreams! Muhahahahaha! And if you wanna use my characters for any reason just Email me for permission so my lawyer won't sue you. Bad lawyer! Don't sue the nice people! Hahahaha! My humor is lame, I know.

  


Disclaimer- I do not own Oh! My Goddess or the character Urd, even if it would be so cool if I did, Kosuke Fujishima does. I do own the character's Falcon and Komodo (More on him next chapter).

  


( ) Indicates typing or my personal thoughts. Means thoughts of the characters.

  


Alright, how should I start this?

  


(One day a guy did something ... nah, scratch that. Um.... A long, long time ago on a higher plane of existence far away. Well of course it's far it's another plane of existence. As I was walking down the street I realized....) 

  


Masked Dragon pauses and begins to slam his head into the keyboard

  


Smack!

(Damn)

Crash!

(it)

Crack!

(Hit)

Pow!

(Head)

Owchie!

(On)

Lord Have Mercy!

(Keyboard)

Oh My God! There's blood everywhere!

  


(In the twilight of the dawn of the existence of all living things on this plane, four entities of almost unstoppable power battled for control of the higher realms, or as they are called here, Heaven and Hell.)

  


Masked looks up. How did? Eh, who cares? Commence typing!

  


(These four gods or as some would say demons were so vast they had no true physical form. Without a physical form no progress was really made in their struggle against each other. Not having the power to gain these forms of their own power so they sought help from the most powerful beings they could find, The Lord of Heaven and The Lord of Hell. Both refused their request. Neither Lord wanted the destructive power of the four to come into being. Sensing that the Lord of Hell was hiding something the four plunged into the depths of hell, learning more than they ever wanted to know of the pain and suffering of those with physical bodies. They had just resolved to stop their search when they reached the thirteenth level of hell. There they unwittingly released The Beast. The secret weapon that the Lord of Hell had created in case the Lord of Heaven turned on him. This creature's power rivaled the power of both the Lords. Unable to defeat the creature himself, the Lord of Heaven granted the four their wish and brought them into the Godly plane. They succeded in driving it out of heaven for several millennia, but it's power grew and it broke through the seal to Heaven yet again. The four took it upon themselves yet again to fight this creature again, and managed to seal it away, but at grave cost to themselves. They were forced to use their bodies as seals for the creature and their spirits were left to wander.)

  
  


Book of Flame 

First Chapter - Wish

  


A young boy of about sixteen is lying in his bed doing the obvious, sleeping. He rolls over in his sleep his dark hair contrasting with the gold streaks that run through it. "ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!" 

  


Suddenly a loud noise cuts through the silence of his room. "You've got mail!" His computer screams. The boy nearly jumps out of his bed, but becomes entangled in his sheets and falls unceremoniously to the floor. "Ow!"

  


The boy sits up rubbing his head."Grrr! Stupid computer!"He then throws his pillow at the blinking screen. Which ends with it toppling over with a loud crash.

  


"Falcon!" A woman yells from downstairs. 

"What are you doing up there?! Did you break the computer again? I'm tired of buying replacements for them!"

  


The boy, Falcon, yells back down the stairs.

"I didn't do anything! It's not broken Mom!"

"Okay that's fine dear. Your father and I are going out for a while."

"It's six in the morning!"

"That just makes it more fun! Oh yes, I almost forgot, don't forget to pick your sister up from her sleep over at twelve."

  


Falcon grumbled as the door slammed."Great, why do I have to do it?" He sighed as he up righted his fallen computer. "Oh well, might as well check the E-mail" he said as he turned the machine on. Falcon scanned the E-mail window as he scrolled down it. 

"See my webcam, see my webcam, free porn (yeah right!),free dojin, how to enlarge your... Huh? This is new. Goddess films: Sexy Sister 2." He clicked on the link.

"You have been chosen by the goddess relief agency!  
A consultant will be with you shortly."  


"What's that mean?" Falcon looked closer at the screen. "And that address looks a little weird."

  


"That's because it's in Yggdrasil code speech, sweetie!" Falcon gaped at the woman's head that was stuck out of the computer screen. Falcon's eyes continued to bug out of his head as the white haired, dark skinned and somewhat scantily clad woman wriggled out of his computer. "Hi! I am the goddess Ur... ahh!" The woman's introduction was cut short as she tripped on the edge of the computer and fell on top of the unsuspecting boy. 

  


When Falcon came to he found himself in a very dark but surprisingly warm place. "Wow this place is really soft." Wait this PLACE is soft? Where am I? Suddenly the mornings events rushed back to him and now blushing slightly he realized what was happening. He struggled to remove himself from underneath the woman's bosom (Why struggle man?). He soon found that this was impossible due to the fact that the lady, whoever she was, was unconscious. 

  


So Falcon reacted the same way any other hormonal crazed, teenage young man would while trapped under a beautiful, full figured, unconscious woman. He freaked out. "Aw man, this will look so bad if anyone finds us like this! (What did you think he was gonna do?) And also, I wouldn't mind so much if she wasn't crushing my spleen." 

  


"You really shouldn't talk to yourself so much." Falcon, face still trapped in her bosom, could do nothing but say "Huh?" in surprise. The woman yawned "Aaaah. That was a nice nap. Your floor is surprisingly soft." She opened her eyes looked about for a second. "Where are you?" 

  


Falcon spoke up "Um...Could you please get off?" The white haired woman sat up freeing Falcon's eyes and allowing him a better view of her face. The boy gazed at her emerald colored eyes and frowned "Your eyes, they..." The owner of the eyes looked at him quizzically from her position sitting on his stomach. Suddenly realization came into her eyes "Oh I get it you're trying to seduce me!" " Huh? What?! No! I'm not. No! Not at all! No." Falcon protested still lying on his back. 

  


The sultry female placed her finger on his lips "It's okay, you are a little young but you're kinda cute." She edged her face closer. The boy, now blushing furiously, shot straight up (Not what you're thinking) toppling the woman over and off of him. Seeing what he had just done the boy, now standing upright (Still not what you're thinking), offered his hand to the fallen woman. She took it, rubbing her head as she stood up. 

  


"You excite easily don'tcha?" She asked giving him a wink. "I was just kidding." Falcon, still red, glanced up at her "Um... Who are you?" The woman smiled at him " Me? I'm the lovely Goddess Urd!" she twirled and struck a demure pose sitting on the edge of his desk.. The boy stared at her for a full minute without blinking, before saying "Did Komodo hire you as a stripper?" Now it was Urd's turn to stare "What?!" "That's the only reason that I can think of why a woman as beautiful as you would be in my room" Explained Falcon. He probably did it cause he knows I have horrible luck with women. 

  


"Why don't you have luck with women?" Urd enquired. " I mean you aren't short or that bad looking" Falcon looked at his feet. "Well I get kind of shy around girls and......HOW DID YOU KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING!" Urd took a step back. "Wow you really do excite easily. Well like I said before I am a goddess, just calm down a little honey." She smiled at him a little nervously. Falcon looked confused. "You meant you're a literal goddess? I just thought you said that because you were horribly conceited" 

  


Urd's eyebrow twitched. She was starting to dislike this kid. Falcon continued. "Why did you call me honey? Isn't that a little old fashioned?" WHACK! Urd responded to his comment by hitting him across the head. "Ow! What was that for?" Falcon looked up. Urd was standing above him breathing heavily with her eyebrow twitching and lightning crackling across her fist. "I.... am not.... old!" "Okay, okay I know you aren't old." Falcon lamented. She's scary when she's angry. "I heard that!" Urd glared. Falcon sweated "I meant scarily beautiful." "Oh okay" Urd smiled again. 

  


Falcon breathed a sigh of relief. "So what brings a goddess to my humble home?" "Oh, right, I forgot about all that, what with you groping me earlier." She looked at him. Falcon flushed "I didn't! You got it all wrong!" "Really?" Urd asked, pouting a little. She leaned closer. "Because I wouldn't really mind if you were." The boy, now blushing furiously, stammered "A-a-aren't you getting a little sidetracked Miss Urd?" 

  


"Huh? Oh right, I forgot, I was sent here to grant your deepest desire." Falcon raised his eyebrow in question. "Deepest desire?" "Yup, basically you'll get whatever you wish for..But..." She held up her finger "you only get ONE wish." She then frowned "Usually my sister takes care of this but she is ahh... indisposed at the moment." Falcon's ears perked in interest. "Really? Why?" The goddess scratched her head nervously "Uh.. it's kind of a long story." "I've got time" said Falcon sitting in a nearby chair. 

  


Urd sighed. This was eating up a lot of time. But he looked like he wouldn't make his wish until he heard the story, so she began. She told him about how a couple months ago a guy named Keiichi made a wish that her sister, Belldandy, wish and how now was to be with him forever. "Wow that sucks" Falcon sympathized. Urd stared at him and then laughed. "No, no, don't get me wrong. Both of them are crazy about each other. They just aren't making any progress physically." 

  


"And you want to help them progress, right?" "Yup!" Urd said grinning. Falcon sighed You probably do more harm then good. "Hey! Don't comment on my life! Just make your wish." The goddess pouted. The boy smiled and leaned towards her "You know, you're really cute when you do that. Maybe I should make a wish like Keiichi did." "Huh? Wh-wha?" Urd stammered. "I wish that ..." "Wait a minute!" Falcon laughed "Just kidding. I really have only one desire." He paused. "My true desire is to become stronger. I want to surpass any other mortal that has ever been. I wish to be... a God." 

  


The room stood still for a moment. "I guess it didn't work huh?" He shrugged "Oh well, might as well think of something else." Suddenly the room began to glow. Falcon looked up. Urd was FLOATING in the middle of his room. The light was emanating from the triangular symbols on her forehead and below her eyes. Everything in his room swirled around the goddess as if she was the center of a giant vortex. She turned her face toward the heavens. Then a bright stream of light shot from Urd's forehead into the sky above. It also created a sizable hole in Falcon's ceiling. At that moment the goddess began to fall. Falcon managed to leap and catch her. Wow she's lighter than she was before. 

  


Suddenly she started to stir in his arms. The goddess opened her eyes slowly. Falcon smiled "Hey you're awake." "Oh! What are...?" she said pointing at the newly appeared markings on his face. Three marks, one on his forehead and two just under the corners of his eyes. All were in the shape of flames. At that moment the phone rang. 

  


Falcon set Urd down on his bed and grabbed the phone off of his dresser. "Hello?" A deep voice rang out "Newly appointed God, Falcon. I presume?" "Uh.. Yeah." "Have Urd take you to the Heavens. I must speak with you, personally." "And who might this be?" "I am that I am." "Uh okay. See you soon, I guess."muttered Falcon hanging up the phone.

  


"Uh Urd, the guy that just called said you got to take me to heaven." Urd still recovering after the massive data transfer to Yggdrasil system answered a little groggily. "We better go then. Do you have a TV?" The fledgling God. now confused, asked her, "How are we going to get there? And yes it's right next to the bed." Urd got of the bed gingerly and grabbed his wrist. She then stuck her hand THROUGH the television screen and pulled herself and Falcon into it. 

  


The young God suddenly found himself in a magnificent shining city. Huge spires grew up into the sky and the place seemed to resonate with joy. Strangely he suddenly felt extremely giddy as if he could start giggling at any moment. And he NEVER giggled. "What is this place?" Falcon whispered under his breath. Urd noticed his bewilderment and beat him to the punch by giggling herself. Urd giggling? She doesn't seem like the type to do that. Maybe this place affects her as well. Urd swept her arms out in front of her. "Welcome to the Palace of the Almighty."

  


Suddenly Falcon heard a voice reverberate through his mind, his soul, and his body.

  


"WELCOME HE WHO WAS ONCE MORTAL! STEP FORWARD, GOD OF LOVE, CUPID!"

  


Falcon raised an eyebrow. "Cupid?" 

End Book of Flame - Wish 

*************************************************************

  


Whoooooooooooohhhoooooooooooooo! Yeah! End of the first chapter!

  


I know it was short but it's an introduction to the story. I promise the next chapter will be longer.

Please review! I took a lot of time out of my life to right this. Please tell me what you liked or what you hated. If you tell me I can make it better. Plus all avid Oh! My Goddess fan's if I messed up big somehow, as in characterwise, please tell me. Also tell me if you want me to continue it, cause I want to but if no one reads it what's the point? 

Any way, next chapter will probably tell you more about Falcon's new job and about some other key characters like Komodo.

Hope you keep reading.

Masked Dragon

  
  
  



	2. Book of Flame Part 2 Initiation

Yes! The second chapter. Read & Review Please!

  


Disclaimer- I do not own Oh! My Goddess or the character Urd, even though it would be so cool if I did, Kosuke Fujishima does. I do own the character's Falcon and Komodo.

  


My super short, grammatically incorrect, summary of the story so far- Falcon meets Urd. Urd flirts, boy gets embarrassed. Boy makes wish. Boy becomes a god. Young god goes to heaven. Weird voice calls him Cupid.

  


(Blah, blah, blah.) Indicates typing or my personal thoughts. Blah, blah, blah. Means thoughts of the characters.

  


Book of Flame

Second Chapter - Initiation

  


"WELCOME HE WHO WAS ONCE MORTAL! STEP FORWARD, GOD OF LOVE, CUPID!"

  


Falcon raised an eyebrow. "Cupid?" He looked over at Urd. She simply shrugged her shoulders in response to his questioning look. He decided to listen the weird voice and took a small step forward and was then enveloped in a brilliant shaft of light. Urd shield her eyes and when she uncovered them Falcon was gone. 

Urd blinked. She then shrugged to herself, "Oh well, probably won't be seeing him again." and walked off.

*************

"Where?" Falcon looked around and suddenly found himself in a very strange place. (I'd describe it, but it's impossible for mortals to understand the complexity of the heavens without their brains exploding.) He was surrounded by light. It was all around him, like he was immersed in an ocean, an ocean of light. 

A figure appeared before him. This figure emanated a brilliance that seemed brighter then the surroundings. 

"Why haven't I gone blind yet?" Falcon muttered. The figure seemed to vibrate with laughter, this sent ripples through the ocean of light. 

"HAHAHAHA! YOU'VE REALLY CHANGED HAVEN'T YOU?" Falcon gave the entity a confused look. "Uh...do I know you?" 

"WELL I SUPPOSE YOU WOULDN'T, LET ME INTRODUCE..." 

Falcon covered his ears "Could you not yell please?" 

"BUT THIS IS HOW I ALWAYS SPEAK." 

"Try whispering." the young god suggested. 

"You mean like this?" The entity queried. 

"Yeah that's perfect." the young god nodded his head and asked. "Who are you though?" 

The bright creature snapped its fingers. As the light faded away Falcon saw a dark haired man draped in white robes appear. "I am Kami-sama your god."

Falcon crossed his arms and frowned, confused "Gods have gods?"

"Yes gods have A God; there's only one of me." 

Falcon looked even more confused. "But if this is heaven there must be a hell, right? So isn't there a master demon or something that rules demons?" 

Kami stared "You ask a lot of questions don't you?"

Falcon scratched the back of his head. "Yeah my parents always say I'm a little nosy." 

"Ah then you're perfect to be Cupid!" 

The boy looked him. "Oh yeah I've been meaning to ask you. Why do you keep calling me Cupid?"

"Because all gods and goddesses have a duty to help the earth. Your job will be to spread love, peace, and harmony to the world." Kami swept his arm in a dramatic gesture. 

"No"the boy stated flatly.

Kami looked shocked "What do you mean no?"

"I don't want to do it." Falcon stated. 

"B-but it's your duty!" Kami protested.

"Since when?" Falcon asked. 

Kami looked like he was about to cry. "B-b-b-but the forms are already completed! If you don't take this job I'll have to do..." He shuddered. "...paperwork!"

**************

"Urd wait!"

Urd turn around to see a blond goddess robed in pink running towards her. 

She sighed. "What do you want Venus?"

"Kami-sama requires your presence immediately!" Venus squealed.

"Why?"

The blond shrugged and cheerily said. "I dunno but he said it's urgent!"

Urd rubbed her temples. She was having a very bad day. She had used up too much of her energy in that last transfer and as a result was way more irritable than usual. Plus Venus' perkiness was getting on her nerves.

"Okay, okay I'll go see him." She turned and headed back to the palace of the almighty.

***********

(An hour after were I last left off.)

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSEEE!" Kami pleaded.

"No! Stop that!" Falcon yelled at the lord of heaven who was now clinging to his shirt. "I don't want to be Cupid!" 

He pried the weeping entity off of him. 

"What can I make you do to accept this joooooob?!?!?!" Kami wailed.

"Okay, First, you can stop pleading. It's not very Almighty Creatory. Second, I don't want to do this and you can't make me.

Suddenly a very strange gleam appeared in the almighty's eye. "Ohohohoho but I can!" 

Falcon took a step back as a vortex of multiple energies formed around the Creator. 

"ULTIMATE SUMMONING SPELL!"

Suddenly multiple shapes started to appear and surround the boy. The boys eyes widened as he saw what they were.

***********

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

Urd looked up as she heard someone scream. Realizing it was the voice of the boy she met earlier, the goddess broke into a run, wondering what kind of trouble the new god had gotten himself into. As she went through the portal that was the entrance to Kami's palace she could hear the muffled shouts more clearly. She rounded the corner to the throne room. Urd paused for a moment but after she heard the yelp again she burst through the door... and saw Falcon being dog piled by hundreds of naked women. She sweatdropped. 

Falcon, who was holding his nose which was bleeding with helpless abandon, (I don't know why the Japanese think arousal causes nosebleeds. I've never seen it happen.) suddenly noticed Urd.

"Oh thank god you're here Urd. You have to help!"

"Sure" she replied. "I could use a little bit of fun to relieve my tension." She then stripped of her clothes and jumped into the crowd that was molesting Falcon. 

"What?! No! Help me! Don't help them!"

Urd smiled seductively at him "That's what I'm doing."

"This is what you find fun?!?!?!?!" Falcon screamed.

"Yes, the most fun in the world,"Urd replied.

Falcon closed his eyes and prayed that God would help him.

Meanwhile the aforementioned entity was standing a few feet away covering his eyes trying not to be a pervert, but ended up peeping through his fingers.. 

************

(Two hours after Falcon passed out from blood loss.)

The boy groaned and sat up. 

"What the hell happened?" he said. He then opened his eyes and saw Urd lying on top of him with her face an inch away from his.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" the god yelled.

Urd was so shocked she fell off of him. "Ow! What did you do that for?!"

Falcons eyes darted back and forth. "Where are those women? Are they gone? Oh please let them be gone!"

"Calm down, the only woman here is me." Now fully clothed she leaned toward him and whispered. "Aren't I woman enough for you?" Her hand traced a path down his chest and was heading down farther when someone coughed.

"Ahem" Kami-sama made his presence known.

"Oh...uh...yeah...hi." Falcon mumbled with his face still red. 

"It's good to see that you have accepted your fate." 

"Uh.......what?" the young god said now confused.

Kami held up a freakishly long contract. At the bottom in red ink was Falcon's name.

"Uh... what is that?" the newly instituted god said looking confused.

"The contract that officially states that you are Cupid."

"HOW DID YOU GET MY NAME ON THAT!!!!!!!"

"I got you to sign it while you were weak from blood loss." Kami smirked.

"I'm going to beat the crap out of you." Falcon stated calmly. He then leaped at the creator of all things with the intention of smashing his face in. Suddenly he was halted in midair. 

What is this? Is it some sort of psychic energy? he thought.

In actuality Urd was holding him back by the neck of his shirt. 

"Wrong. No beating up the creator of all life." Urd scolded.

"Yes ma'am." Falcon sighed. Then he paused. "Hey wait a minute why do I have to listen to you." he shouted as he resumed struggling.

"Because.." The Creator interjected. "She's your new guardian."

"WHAT?!?!?!?" the pair cried in unison.

**********

A young boy walked up in front of the house that we now recognize as belonging to Falcon. The boy was dark skinned, but a little lighter than the goddess we all know and are hit on by. He had short, blackish-brown hair that ended in spikes. He was wearing a black leather motorcycle jacket; it was his favorite so he wore it everyday even though it was midsummer and hot as hell. (If you pardon the expression.) But the thing that really set him apart were his eyes they were gray, the color of stone. 

"Hey Falcon!" he yelled at the house. "I got that manga you wanted. You know the one where the female character is nude 27 times and they all end up in a bathhouse for no reason."

Normally if Falcon was there he would have threatened to kick the boy's ass for yelling so loud that the whole neighborhood could hear him. But being as he wasn't there the boy shrugged and entered the house through the backdoor. Normally this would be considered breaking and entering, but it was cool this time because they were such good buddies, or so the boy reasoned.

"Hellooooooooo! Anyone home?" the boy called.

He walked up the stairs and peeked into Falcon's room just in case he was sleeping. Seeing no one there, the boy shrugged his shoulders and turned to leave. As he began to walk down the stairs he heard an audible thump from the direction of Falcon's room. He ran back to the room and saw............... Falcon on the floor while laying on top of a woman.

"Dammit Urd! Couldn't you have gotten us here a better wa........" Falcon's sentence stopped as he saw the figure in the doorway. 

After gaping for a full minute the mortal asked "What are you doing, Falcon?"

Falcon stared at him "What are you talking about Komodo?" 

The boy in the doorway looked down at Falcon's hands. The god followed his gaze and finally realized that his hand placed on Urd's breast.

"Oh my... gently dear" Urd purred. ("Cue the nosebleed!")

Splurt! ("Yes! Now fall backwards... onto the hardwood floor.") Crack! ("Success!" Masked does victory dance.)

Before Falcon could recover his wits, Komodo leapt upon him. He then grabbed him by the shirt and began to shake him mercilessly.

"Why...?!"

Shake!

"...Didn't...?!"

Toss!

"...You tell...?!?"

Fling!

"...Me about...?!"

Throw!

"...Your secret...?!"

Hurl at wall!

"...Girlfriend?!"

Falcon punched Komodo in the face. 

"What the hell are you talking about!?!?!?!"

Komodo recovered instantly. He leapt up and onto his feet.

He grinned and patted Falcon on the shoulder. "Don't get me wrong. I'm happy you finally got laid. You've been a virgin for so long."

Falcon went red "Wait a minute I didn't do anything and....WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! YOU"RE A VIRGIN TOO!"

Komodo, oblivious to Falcon, looked over at Urd and got his first good look at her. 

"OH MY GOD! YOU WERE WITH AN OLDER WOMAN?!" He turned to his friend. 

"Listen to me! I'm telling you it's not like that!" Falcon protested to no avail.

Much to the god's surprise, Komodo began to cry. "I'm just.....s-s-so proud of you."

He placed his hand on Falcon's shoulder, "You have truly become a man. I always thought you would end up with some ugly chick but..."

Komodo stopped as he saw Falcon staring in fear at something over his shoulder. He turned and his face was met with Urd's fist.

"I.... am not...old..... or ugly." 

Urd was in Evil-looking, Vengeful, Attractive, Goddess Of Death mode. (EVAGOD for short.)

Falcon held the now unconscious Komodo as a shield in front of himself.

He began to shake Komodo shouting, "Wake up and apologize dammit or she'll kill us all!"

Urd closed in on them both, cracking her knuckles and with a sickeningly evil look in her eye.

You could hear the screams from two blocks away.

**********

Komodo woke up and yawned. He looked over at his friend .

"Hey, why are you on the floor?" he asked Falcon.

The young god's eyes were rolled back in his head and he was foaming at the mouth and right beside him Urd was asleep with her arm moving occasionally to sleep-hit him.

Komodo brought his hands to the sides of his face in horror. "OH MY GOD! YOU TWO WERE COPULATING RIGHT NEXT ME WHILE I"LL WAS ASLEEP!"(Copulating = sex)

He stop screaming and looked thoughtful for a moment. He then grinned to himself and said. "That's dirty." 

Falcon now awake from Komodo's screaming looked at him in confusion. His eyes widened; he recognized that grin.

"What did she do?" He asked Komodo, now looking panicked.

Komodo looked at him still grinning. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

Falcon pointed a finger accusingly at the boy. "I know that grin. It's the 'something dirty just happened' grin." 

Komodo, of course not knowing anything of the events after being unconscious but wanting to say something anyway, explained in lavish detail what had happened even though none of it really happened. Falcon's eyes grew wider and wider as he heard all of Komodo's bullshit.

"On the desk?"

Komodo nodded.

"The floor?" 

Nod.

"The stairs?"

"Yup."

"The kitchen?"

"Yeah."

"The bathroom, standing on one foot, while upside-down, while drinking a soda, while watching TV, with no hands, and singing the soundtrack to Lizzie Mcguire movie?"

A pause... and then a nod.

"Wow. I don't even remember anything like that. I just remember getting hit a lot."

"That's because she's into that pain is pleasure thing." Komodo stated sagely.

(If Falcon seems really gullible, than you have to remember that he's been wacked in the head one too many times.)

Falcon looked up at his friend, "What am I gonna do?!?! I'm to young to be sleeping with hot women!"

Komodo looked at him. "So you'd rather do it with ugly women?"

"No! Shut up! I just mean saving yourself.... marriage and all that...." the god trailed off.

The boy looked at his friend for a minute, "BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh man! You are so old fashioned. I mean are you gonna arrange a suitor for your sister or something, you throwback from the nineteenth century? Hahahahahaha!" 

Falcon smacked his fist into his palm as if remembering something, "Oh yeah that's right. I have to pick up my sister."

Komodo looked at him, "Why? Doesn't she have a license. I mean you're both sixteen."

"She failed her driver's test." Falcon said simply.

"Ah. To the girls slumber party then!"

"You're coming too? Why?" Falcon asked.

"Girls in pajamas. Need you ask?"

"I guess not. Pervert." Falcon said sounding angry but smiling.

They both walked out of the house forgetting that Urd was still on the floor, sleeping.

  


End Book of Flame - Initiation 

**************************************

Preview- What perils await our hero in the next chapter? Annoying sister, annoying boss, annoying parents, and Urd waking up from her nap. Plus what will Falcon's parents do when they find a scantily clad woman passed out on their floor? What will Komodo do around teenage girls in pajamas?

Masked Dragon's thoughts and apologies: Thank you all who read this. Sorry it took months to update. I write freakishly slow. RRRRRRREEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWW!!!!!!!! If you cant read that, it says review. Please do it, even to say that it sucks. You don't even have to put anything productive; just stuff like "Hey. I read it." Because the more you review then the faster I'll update cause I'll write more often.

  


Ja ne!

Masked Dragon


End file.
